Okaryu
INFORMATION ON THIS PAGE IS CONSIDERED MOSTLY CORRECT AND UNLIKELY TO CHANGE SIGNIFICANTLY, HOWEVER, MORE INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED OVER TIME. Under construction. Okaryu are canine and dragon hybrids that can grow to the size of any canine species and are recognised by their very long necks and legs, webbed wings and fluffy tails. They can have characteristics of any canine species and dog breed. They reside on the islands of Conel, which are rocky and forest filled islands that are the perfect climate and habitat for these winged, omnivorous foragers and predators. They are fond of many different types of food, but are primarily evolved to be a hunting species. They are most commonly found in packs of three to twelve individuals and it is uncommon for them to roam alone. Okaryu all have a unique magical ability, but only one. No Okaryu can have an ability that give them too much of an advantage. The stronger the ability, the more drawbacks and/or restrictions that come with it. Pitch Okaryu are a distinct variation of the standard Okaryu and are typically more aggressive and solitary. They are generally feared by other Okaryu because of their tendencies to be mischievous and unpredictable and for their more malicious abilities. Pitch Okaryu have exactly two tails, no more and no less. They are typically more dishevelled and have a less stable mental health. An Okaryu will become a Pitch Okaryu only by killing another of their species. They are cursed by the act and the transformation is long and painful. All Okaryu hatch as intersex beings with the possibility of developing both male and/or female reproductive organs. As they mature their psychological identity within their pack determines which sexual characteristics become most prominent in maturity. Some Okaryu remain intersex while others have predominantly male or female sexual characteristics that dominate over the other. It is possible for mature Okaryu to appear outwardly male or female whilst still maintaining the reproductive organs of the opposite sex. Hormones released can allow an Okaryu to shift their physical sex at will over time. It is also possible for an Okaryu to mature as one sex and completely lose their ability to shift. They can even mature as sexless where their reproductive organs do not develop at all as they age. To mate, Okaryu gather in the Center Island of Conel. This meeting is called ‘Siltrine’ and occurs annually in Winter, although not all Okaryu mate every year. Okaryu gather here with their mates, or to seek mates, and hibernate together to lay eggs. Okaryu can only create offspring when an Okaryu with male reproductive organs fertilises an Okaryu with female reproductive organs, although adoption of eggs and pups is not uncommon during Siltrine. Most Okaryu lay a clutch of one to three eggs. Once the eggs have been laid the parents take the eggs back to their territory where the pups are raised communally by the pack. Okaryu pups hatch from the eggs after a week and quickly grow to maturity by a year of age. Okaryu do not die of natural causes and are immortal unless killed.